Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-6k}{8} + \dfrac{5k}{8}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-6k + 5k}{8}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-k}{8}$